School, boys, and other things I don't like
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: When Jinx decides to try to live a normal life. And joins Star Acadamy. A special private school in Star city. She expects it to be a piece of cake... Until Kid Flash becomes her partner. Who said highschool would be easy?
1. prologe

**My first Flinx story to be posted XD**

**I do not own Teen Titans (if I did there would be WAY more Flinx)**

I stared at the front entrance of Star Academy. It had been three months since I met Kid Flash... Two months since I stopped being a villain. One month since I helped stopped the brother hood of evil. I had decided that I couldn't be a hero. Not yet anyways, but I would not be a villain either. I would walk the fine line in between. Neither good nor evil.

I hadn't been able to get that red headed speedster off my mind. Why had his words gotten to me so much? To make me betray everything I'd known my whole life.

"What's your name?" The lady at the front desk asked me.

"Alexandria Nightshade" I answered.

Fitting, isn't it? The name I hadn't used since I was a child, before my own village in India had run me out of town. When they tried to kill me. I was Jinx now... I always would be, but I had to change my name, I couldn't come here using that name. I didn't change my look though. I still wore the same clothes and kept my pink hair up in horns. I even kept my cat like eyes. No one here in Star city knew my villainess ego. No one would recognize me. Besides, keeping this look might intimidate people enough to leave me alone.

"Your first class will be Bio 2 Miss Nightshade," The woman said coldly, looking me up and down, her eyes telling me her thoughts._Great, another troublemaker_. They seemed to say. I huffed.

"What about my hours 2nd through 8th"

"In your first hour you will be assigned a partner to lead you around the school for a month. You will have their schedule so you can be comfortable with this transfer of schools, didn't the principle tell you this when you signed up for the transfer" The woman droned.

_"Um, no. Because I hacked into your student list to be enrolled here, so I could get free food and a dorm to live in. Until this, I have been living on the streets! Thankfully I hacked into the scholarship section so going here wouldn't cost me a dime," _I thought to myself.

"Oh right... Must have slipped my mind. I'll be on my way now, sixth door on my left down that hallway right"

"Yes Miss. Nightshade... Now get to class. Mr. Evergreen won't like waiting on you..." The woman said sounding annoyed. I rolled my eyes. Following the directions and headed into his classroom. There stood maybe, twenty kids, But one kid caught my eye. He had blazing red hair, and dark blue eyes, that held a familiar confidence, as he started_right_at me.

_"No... He couldn't go to this school! Just my luck..."_I thought as I stood in front of the classroom. Desperately avoiding_his_eye.

"No Miss... Alexandria Nightshade, is it. I'll explain this partner thing for you, since you are transferring in the middle of the year. You will be assigned a partner for the next month. You are not permitted to leave you partner's side for this time. Parting going to the bathroom and sleeping in you dorm. Your partner will walk you to_all_your classes, since you will be given the same schedule as him/her. They will eat lunch with you, and walk you to and from your dorm for this month. Is this understood?" He asked.

"Yes Sir" I said numbly. Looking around to see which idiot I would be stuck with for the next month. Mr. Evergreen took a deep breath.

"Your partner will be Wally West" I looked around to see who_Wally_was, when_he_, Kid Flash stood up. Out of his super hero personae, and started gliding towards me.

Who said high school would be easy?

**Hope you liked it, if you think I should continue**_**please**_**give me your review**

**Thx for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This update is for my first reviewer Sofia Michelle, you rock! This is for you XD**

Of course... just my luck I'd be stuck with him. Guess it comes with having bad luck as your power.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while" Kid Flash... Wally leaned in, his voice tickling my ear.

"Jinx" His voice mulled over... smooth as honey, making me shudder.

"Oh, so you know each other. That makes things easier" Mr. Evergreen stated.

"Now take your seats, Alexandria, you will take that empty seat next to Wally. Now are lesson starting off this semester will be..." I toned out the rest of what Mr. Evergreen was saying. Not that I could concentrate with KF himself staring me down. Eyes trailing over my body as if to make sure I'm real. I don't blame him. After the battle with the brotherhood of evil I disappeared. Without a trace. And now I show up in his classroom out of nowhere, no wonder he stared. But as the hour went on it started to wear on my last nerve.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" I snapped, glancing at the clock. Only 22 minutes to go till the end of class... then seven more hours before I could go to my dorm to sleep. Just for it to start all over again the next day..._Was it too late to transfer?_

"Where you've been Jinxy, you kind of vanished on me?" He said in a hushed zone. A smirk evident on his face.

"Around" I replied curtly, trying to focus on anything but how blue his eyes were. I yanked my eyes back to the board.

"Didn't even try to disguise yourself huh"

"No one here knows me... other than you" I replied stiffly. He only grinned wider.

"How you've been, rob any jewelry stores, or have you switched to the side of good and battled out with villains?"

"Neither" I growled, my patience wearing thin.

"I really missed you. No other guy's been given you any roses have they. Don't won't them takin' what's mine" I couldn't tell whether he was referring to the rose trade mark, or me. It had to be the roses.

"I don't recall" I smirked, trying to real him. But he only chuckled slightly.

"I almost forgot how pink your hair was..."

"And I almost forgot how annoying you were" I huffed.

"You really haven't changed"

"Neither have you sadly" I shot back.

"Is there something you like to share with us, Wally, Alexandria?" Mr. Evergreen asked. I shook my head. Flash only grinned to him.

"Only how happy I am to see my old friend Mr. Evergreen" Mr. Evergreen only sighed and went back to the board. The finale bell rang, and the next few classes droned on slowly. With KF bothering me every step I took. I tried to bury the voice in my head that told me how nice it was to see him again. On the way to lunch a teenaged girl with long blond hair and baby blue eyes basically bounced herself in front of my_partner_.

"Wally, thank you ever so much for letting me borrow your notes for the history test" she beamed at him. Hoppy up and down like some kind of energizer bunny. Basically throwing herself at him._Pathetic_I thought to myself. Wally turned to me apologetically, and then turned back to bunny girl.

"Mandy, this is my friend_Alexandria_" He said my 'name' with humor, as if it was our own private joke. It kind of was... but still.

"Alexandria this is Mandy, I let her borrow my history notes and she's just thanking me." I felt a little awkward that he was explaining why Mandy was all over him. It's not like we were together. But he was acting as if he didn't want to make me jealous. Me jealous... As if. But the jester did warm me a little. Only a_little_.

"Hey Alexandria, why don't you sit here why I go get our lunches" He grinned at me before speed walking towards the lunch line. Leaving no time for me to interject.

"So you're the new girl huh" Mandy's bright smile turned into a bitter scowl. Wow, just because I was_friends with_'Wally' she hated me. Suddenly a deep voice boomed from behind me.

"Mandy, I think your cheerleader friends told me to tell you about an emergency practice in the gym during lunch... You don't want to miss it"

"Oh, thank you Xander! I would_die_if I missed practice!" Mandy squealed before peddling it out of the cafeteria. I turned to see a teenaged boy. Maybe 16 or 17. He had shaggy black hair that reached his ears. And dark green eyes.

"You're the new girl, Alexandria right. I'm Xander." He said to me smiling. I decided not all people needed me to be mean to them.

"Yeah, it's my first day." I replied.

"Cool, heard carrot top's your partner."

"Yeah, apparently Mandy heard that to" I smirked.

"Yeah, all the cheerleaders fall over him any chance they get. It's pretty sad actually" He laughed.

"Tell me about, that girl basically gave me the death glare when Wally introduced us" It felt weird using his real name. But I couldn't call him Kid Flash here.

"Well no wonder, a girl as beautiful as you. I mean seriously, you look amazing. That hair and those cat eyes. Exotic." He smiled. And I tried to fight off a blush.

"So Alexandria, do you think maybe I could have your phone number-"

"Hey Alexandria, I got you your food and..." KF intervened, before noticing Xander sitting next to me.

"New friend" Kid asked glaring at Xander.

"I was just leaving hotshot, talk to you later Alexandria" Xander basically growled at Flash before swiftly leaving the lunch room. Kid Flash looked at me as if he wanted an explanation, which only made me mad. It's not like we were together. God forbid! He was acting like a jealous boyfriend!

"We were just talking! It's not like it's a crime_Wally_" I hissed at him before abruptly leaving the lunch room, him only a few steps behind me. Once he caught up (it had to kill him that he couldn't use his powers here) he looked sorry. But all he said was...

"Just be careful with Xander... He's the type of guy when it comes to girls... He fucks them then dumps them." He sighed. I flared.

"Just because he said hi to me doesn't mean I'm going to_date_him! He was just being friendly, unlike your little fan girl Mandy" I stomped off and ignored him the rest of the day. I didn't even say goodnight when he led me to my dorm room. I even slammed the door in his face...

"Rough day" A voice asked. I turned to see a girl around my age, sitting on the bed to the left side of the room. She had long dark brown hair, with streaks of dark blue and purple in it. With dark almost black brown eyes.

"More like a rough year" I replied.

"I'm Zoe, I'll be your roommate" she smiled.

"Alexandria" I replied.

"I'm sorry you to get Mr. Fantastic as your partner. Bet the squad didn't like that" she smirked.

"Tell me about it" I laughed.

"Like to draw?" she asked pointing to the sketch pad sticking out of my bag, I felt suddenly self-conscious.

"I dabble" I sighed.

"That's cool. Art is amazing; I'm more into poetry though. Edgar Allan Poe and such." Zoe stated painting her toe nails black.

"Edger Allen Poe is amazing" I replied... Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Well there's the first chapter, hope you like!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is yet another chapter. Enjoy!**

I woke up intense blue eyes staring at me.

"Kid Fla-" I started to scream but that ever so quick hand of his covered my mouth in a nano-second. I could here the smirk in his voice.

"Be quiet Jinxy, don't want to wake Zo over there" His eyes flickered over to the form of my sleeping roommate. When he didn't remove his hand, I decided to remove it myself.

"Ouch... did you just_bite_me?" He gaped

"What are you doing in here?" I growled up at him, ignoring his question.

"What, is it a crime to want to see you" He smirked,

"It is if you have to break in here" I huffed. He cocked his eyebrows at me.

"First... I vibrated my molecules to come through the wall, so it isn't 'breaking in' second, you really shouldn't be talking to me about breaking rules" He smirked. Looking me up and down. I suddenly realized what I went to bed in... A simple black night gown that's v-neck went a little to low, and the hem of it came a little too high.

"You didn't wear that around the hive five base did you?" He grinned. I felt like blushing but refused to give him the satisfaction.

"What I wear and where I wear it is none of your business." I could tell he didn't like my answer.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Drop the attitude and just smile for once"

"I can't. Your here"

"Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"No, I woke up to find someone_staring _at me"

"Well Jinxy, how can a guy not stare when your wearing that" God I wanted to hex him right now.

"Do not call me that" I hissed.

"Oh right... It's Alexandria right" He winked at me.

"When it's just you and me... It's Jinx! Nothing else"

"Oooooooooooh don't I feel special"

"Get out" I threw my pillow at him. Which he neatly dodged.

'You won't let that Xander guy call you Jinx right"_Ok... Where did that come from?_

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing... I'll see in you a couple hours. Gotta walk you to your classes remeber" Then in a flash he was gone. And in my hand was a red rose. For some reason... I couldn't bring myself to hex it... It wasn't that i liked him or anything... As if. It's just... If I hexed it he'd just bring me another one.. Yea. It would be a waste of flowers.

I changed out of my nightgown and into my normal attire._No sense in going back to sleep_I though to myself as I made myself a pot of coffee. I would die with out it. About half an hour before Kid Flash was supposed to lead me to my classes. Stupid rule by the way. My roommate Zoe woke up. Her arms stretched above her body as she let out a beastly yawn.

"You snore in your sleep" I snorted at her.

"Good morning to you too sunshine" she smiled before lazily crawling out of bed.

"Let me guess... not a morning person" She smirked at me.

"Not a people person" I smirked back. Before taking a sip of black coffee. Dark and bitter. Just the way I liked it.

"So, did you make me a cup too, or were you planning on making me make my own cup of Joe" she asked.

"Fresh pot right behind me. Help yourself" I deadpanned. Taking another swipe at the coffee.

"So, how was your night" she asked.

"Nothing unusual" If you don't find waking up to blue eyes staring at you unusual.

"That's good. Never know when something might catch you by surprise" You have no idea.

"So. What's it like being partnered to Mr. Perfect?" she asked pouring herself a cup, adding seven spoonfuls of sugar.

"Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" I grinned at her.

"Don't bash me on my coffee habits, and i won't bash yours. Now don't change the subject. What. Is. Wally. Like." Damn it! she saw through my ploy.

"Annoying, childish, idiotic, egotistical, cocky, moronic, charming-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! did you just say charming following that large stream of insults" She asked. I looked over my words... Fuck I did!

"No" I responded.

"You_so_ did! You think carrot top is charming! Awwww! Someone have a crush on their partner?" She waggled her eyes brows at me. It took everything I had not to dump the rest of my coffee on her.

"Hell no! Besides, that boy likes himself enough for the both of us" I snapped.

"Denial is more than a river in Egypt" she laughed.

"I do_not_like Wally West okay! We just knew each other and go a little ways back! That's it! I do not_like_him. i can barley_tolerate_ him. So drop it! Okay"

"Whatever floats your boat" she rolled her eyes.

"Are you_trying_to annoy me?"

"Hey, that's what friends do... Annoy the fuck out of each other."_Friends..._I thought. I never really had_friends._Now I see why. I sighed... when I heard an all too familiar voice from the dorm's door.

"Hey Alexandria... Ready for another day of hell" Zoe turned to me and smirked.

"Well looks like your charming idiot is here to whisk you away to your castle"

"More like to my doom"

**Sorry, short chapter. Next one will be longer I promise! It will also be filled with more banter between kid flash and jinx. Please review!**

**And special thanks to those who reviewed-**

**HolySnappzors**

**grayqueen**

**almostinsane**

**Sofia Michelle**

**You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 3

Here is yet another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story XD

I opened the door to find Kid Flash grinning at me like an idiot.

"Good morning beautiful" He winked at me. I wanted to kill him.

"Ready for another wonderful day at Star Academy" He winked at me.

"Enjoy the view this morning" I hissed at him. His eyes darkened with heat.

"Of course, when's the next show" I seriously was going to kill him.

"Come, don't want to be late for Bio" He held put his hand as if he actually _expected_me to take it. I stomped passed without so much of a second thought. Yep. I _so_did not think of what is warm hand would feel against mine. I_didn't!_ I knew I was in trouble when I walked into Bio 2 to find a large picture drawn onto the marker board. A picture of naked Adam and Eve with words scrawled above them 'The amazing world of reproduction' _just great... _I tried to ignore the grin on Kid fl- _Wally's_ (still not used to calling him that) face.

"Okay class" Mr. Evergreen started looking down at the class.

"Today we start learning about the wonders of reproduction, would anyone like to answer how this all starts"

"Sex" Some student snickered from the back of the class. Yep, I was in a room _fu_llof_genuies_. Mr. Evergreen did _not_look happy with this answer.

"No, before _sex._There must be attraction. One person's psychological mind picks out a suitable mate for them. The subconscious finds certain traits about this potential mate that makes them desirable for the individual." Was the class as confused as I was?

"Wally, would you please tell us what qualities you look for in a potential mate" Oh god... does he have to put it that way. I nearly shuddered when Wally glanced at me, a smirk evident on his face.

"Well, In a _potential mate _I seek a female who is intelligent, attractive, unique, independent, and vulnerable" That jerked my attention. There was no way he was talking about me..._right._

"Okay. So Wally, let's say you're at a party. You're surrounded by girls. Girls with black hair, red hair, blond hair, brown hair-"

"Pink hair" Wally interrupted looking at me. I could hear a couple snickers from the back of the class.

"Sure Wally, let's say you found the girl with all the right characteristics for you. Intelligent, attractive, unique, independent, and ...vulnerable. How do you get her attention.

"I give her a rose" He smiles. I could feel myself flinch. Why was he doing this? What was his game?

"Okay, so after you give her the rose. How do you know if she is interested in you?" Mr. Evergreen asks.

"I study her... Figure out what she's thinking... Feeling. She's not going to come right out and say it. Which is why I have to pay attention. Does she turn her body turn towards mine? Does she hold my eyes then look away? Does she bite her lip and nervously tap her fingers on the desk the way Alexandria is now" _Oh no he didn't._Wally _accidently_bumps his leg against mine. Winking at me. I could hear the class erupt in hoots and hollers. Whistles and laughs. Yep... He was _so_dead. But I can see it in his eyes my torture is not done.

"The blood vessels in Alexandria's face are widening, and her skin is warming up. She likes the attention, but doesn't know how to deal with it" That's it. Trying to win back some dignity I slam my hand onto the desk and stand. Glaring at Wally.

"I am _not_blushing" I growl. He merely smirks more.

"She's nervous... She's stroking her arm to draw attention away from her face down to her figure. Or maybe her skin. Both _strong_selling points"

"This is ridiculous" I hiss at him. Praying to whoever was listening that my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Great job Wally" Mr. Evergreen praises as the bell rings... Signaling the end of the hour. I sped out of that room as fast as possible. Still the speed bump caught up to me.

"What's wrong Jinxy, you look a little flushed" he grinned at me.

"What was that stunt you pulled in there? What are you playing at" I growled at him.

"What? I was merely stating the truth"

"I am _not_vunerable" I whisper... Just loud enough for him to hear. Hoping he would deny saying was. Meaning he was not attracted to me in that way.

"You seemed pretty vulnerable to have to suck up to Madame Ruege. To be a villain when we both know you were never cut out for that" He just couldn't let me win could he.

"Once I find out what game you're playing... I'll expose you" I threatened. His eyes only darkened with heat again.

"Expose me huh... I look forward to it" I whispered in my ear. I suddenly realized what I said... My blush deepening I stormed off without him to my second hour. Knowing how hard I tried. He would always only be two steps behind me.

After a long day of people pestering me about what happened in Biology. I finally made it to my dorm. Glad to open it so I could talk to a friend. Only to find i my friends place was the last person I wanted to see. And my roommate was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Jinxy, you kind of ditched me after 8th hour. I'm supposed to walk you to your dorm remember" Wally grinned up at me.

"Get out" I hissed at him. He made a mock frown.

"But I thought you wanted to_expose_ me." He smirked.

"What I want is for you to leave... If Zoe comes in here she might lead to certain assumptions"

"Not if there only assumptions" Next thing I knew he had me against a wall. His body pressed against mine. I tried to ignore my racing heart and the part of my brain that burned for this.

"You need to go Wally... Now"

"Go where... here" Wally whispered seductively as he traced his lips on the area where my shoulder met my neck.

"Or maybe here" His lips trailed up my neck leaving little butterfly kisses in their wake.

"Or did you want me to go here" His lips started to brush mine sending shivers down my spine when a loud bang at dorm room door.

"Alexandria, are you in there? It's Zoe. My hands are full. Can you unlock the door" Suddenly Wally's weight was off of me. He was gone. But in my hand was a single red rose. Only this time with a note attached.

_'Until next time'_

Sorry for the cliff hanger. I just love leaving you guys in suspense XD

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Got bored…. So I thought I'd update XD **

For the last three days Zoe has been begging me for details (which I refused to give her) about the rose she conveniently found under my pillow.

"Come on Alexandria, you can't leave me hanging in suspense! Who was it?" She pleaded.

"I'm not telling you, so give it a break" I huffed.

"Fine! You led me to have to guess… Was it Chance, Wyatt, Brett….." I ignored her as she listed off the names of guys I never even heard off.

"No, nope, nada" I smirked at her.

"Was it Xander?" I nearly choked on my bottled water.

"Why would it be Xander" I asked.

"Because, the dude has been pinning after you since day one? He is so crushing on you" She laughed. I could feel myself gape. Bet that looked attractive. Xander liked me? But he was so…. And I'm…. Never mind.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the looks he gives you at lunch"

"I really haven't, I can't even talk to him with my little guard dog following me wherever I go" I huffed.

"Looks like Wally doesn't want anybody making a move on his territory" Zoe smiled.

"Please, that boy needs to learn a little thing about personal space" I snorted, thinking about the up-close encounter we had three nights ago. He had almost kissed me! He had tried to kiss me! And I was about to let him…

"Ummmmm Earth to Alexandria"

"What?" I asked, snapping myself out of the memory.

"You sort of spaced out on me for a sec, dreaming about Mr. Right" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"As if" Wally was more like Mr. Wrong for her…. So why did she feel so enticed by him? It can't be that she likes him… That would just be… impossible. Right? He was a hero; I'm a former villainess… It just doesn't work like that.

"Alexandria you're doing it again" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Sorry…" I muttered. Starting to head for the door when I heard all too familiar knocking.

"Nuh uh… You are not going to school today missy" she grinned evilly at me as I opened the door and Wally came waltzing in…totally uninvited.

"I have seen you where nothing more than that same Goth dress and stocking s get up, I am taking you to the mall girl" She laughed. I was about to refuse her ever so _kind_offer when Wally interrupted.

"Isn't the duty of her partner when and where she leaves campus" Wally winked at me. I wanted to gag. What was I thinking earlier? It went a lot worse when Zoe answered.

"Which is why your ditching school to come with us" Zoe smirked. _ What? _ I thought. I did _not_want to go anywhere with Wally, I was already stuck with him at school. I didn't want to be dragged with him all over the mall.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but what about a ride" Wally asked. We were somehow already out the school door.

"It's fine, I got a friend to give us a ride" As if in cue, a black mustang pulled around the drive way. The window rolled down…

"Hey Alexandria"

"Hey Xander…"

**Sorry….. Another cliffie…. And that the chapter is short… I promise the next chapter will be longer… and it ****probably ****won't end in another cliff hanger. Please review XD**

**And special thanks to those awesome people who review-**

HolySnappzors

almostinsane

Sofia Michelle

ELECTRA13

Southern Summer Nights

grayqueen


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm finaly updating! Sorry for the wait... **

I just had the worst look. I could geel Wally's smile turn to a scowl as Xander rolled down the window. This was going to be one hell of a day.

"I call shot gun" Zoe smirked shoving her way to the front seat. Wasit just me or did Xander just glower at her? But I had bigger problems to think about than Xander's seat privlages. Like the red headed idiot who didn't understand the phrase 'hands off' sitting next to me in the back.

"So Jinxy? Are you going to keep ignoring me, or am I going to have to find other ways to amke you talk" Wally cooed in a soft voice so Xander and Zoe wound't hear him.

"Better men have tried" I hissed quietly. Glaring at him with hatred. But the jerk only smirked!

"Fine, play hard to get. But I know you want me"

"In your dreams" I snorted.

"No, in my dreams, were doing a little more-"

"Finish that sentece and your signing your death warrent"

"It will happen soon enough"

"Keep it to your dreams casanova!" How far was the mall already.

"Why can't you just admit you love me?" He deadpanned.

"Because now that I'm no longer a villian I have to break the lying habit" I smirked.

"Your whole undercover transfer student is a lie isn't it though _Alexandria"_

"Why don't you take that ego of yours and shove it-"

"Were here" Zoe chirpped, inturupting my insult.

"Joy" I muttered.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Xander laughed.

"No, she just didn't have her coffee this morning" Zoe laughed.

"And who's fault is that?" I grumbled.

"Come on then Alexandria. There's a starbucks in here somewhere and I hear a coffee calling your name" Xander laughed. Pulling me by the arm. After my large black coffe I felt more like my regular self and less like the walking dead. As I reached for my wallet Xander _and _Wally stopped me.

"I'll pay for it" They _both_ said at the same time.

"That's okay _Xander_... I can get this" Wally hissed venomsly.

"No, I insist _West_" Both guys looked as if they were looking to start a fight.

"I've got it boys! I can pay for my own _damn_ coffee!" I gowled. I hated it when guys tried to wait on me. I was not some little girl who needed everything done for her! Both boys glared at eachother as I handed the cashier a five from my wallet. I stormed off before eather guy could apologize. As if they would anyway.

"Alexandria wait" For a spilt seconed I hoped it was Wally... But as I turned it was Xander. And I felt my heart sink a bit. _ Why would I feel that! I hate that arrogent red head, Xander is a way better guy... right?_

""Sorry abpout that. That Wally guy just creases me, so want to walk?" Between this and going back to Wally... this seemed like the better option.

"Whatever" I shrugged. And we started walking. Xander started asking questons... were I was born. What my old school was like... I told him lies of course. We soon exchanged phone numbers... to text I guess. As if I would actualy awnser his though. Then the conversation switched to music. We seemed to like the same stuff. Sleeping with sirens... Three days grace, The devil wears prada. He had some taste at least. But his last queston caught me off guard.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime"

"What" I sputtered. Attractive.

"I really like you. Your cool and spunky. You know what you want. Which is more than I can say for the cheerleaders at school" He smiled.

"..."

"If you don't want to I hope you can just pretend this conversation never happened" He blushed.

"It's not that Xander it's just-"

"Alexandia it's cool. But if you change your mind. I'm always ready for a yes" He walked away then leaving me alone.

**New chapter new cliff hanger. Hope this update was worth the wait. Which was long I understand. I hope to have tgis updated sooner than last time! Maybe by next week if I get reviews XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, first off, I'm so sorry it took so long to update… I've just been so busy with school and other stories, I'm even writing a book…. But that's no excuse. I started this story and I should have stayed more committed to it. No more forever updates! **** Onto the story- WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY SEXUAL SITUATION! **

I stared at Xander's back as he walked away. _What the fuck just happened?_ I wondered to myself. He had just asked me out! And I had gawked at him like a fish; very smooth to say the least. I shook my head in exasperation, taking a huge sip of my coffee that I so desperately needed. I found myself instead of chasing down Xander, to be heading in the opposite direction. Away from Xander. And away from a possible relationship with him. Instead I was heading into small craft store… I was in need of a new sketch book. I had completely filled my old one with unicorns, wolves, landscapes, and little lightning bolts. That had nothing to do with the fact a lightning bolt was a symbol of Kid Flash… It _didn't!_

I slowly browsed the isles my heart and mind both confused. I mean Xander was my kind of guy, so didn't I even give him a chance? My head was hurting. I took another gulp of black coffee. Much better….

"If it isn't Jinxy?" A voice came from behind me. I turned to see none other than the speed bump himself casually leaning agiasnt the shelves stalking charcoal and paint.

"I thought I'd told you not to call me that?" I spat. He had the audacity to chuckle.

"You did. I'm just not going to listen"

"Fuck you West!" I hissed.

"Anytime anyplace Jinxy" He waggled his eyebrows at me. It took everything in my power not to hex him into oblivion. I rolled my eyes at him. Refusing to give him any kind of response.

"Now where are you going?"

"Away from you" I spat.

"Don't be like that?" He pouted wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Let go of me!"

"Don't think I will" He smirked at me.

"_West…." _I threatened.

"Where's your little shadow _Xander_" He asked, saying Xander's name with a sharp venom I wouldn't expect from him.

"Don't ask me" I shrugged, trying to pull away from him again.

"Then how about we go back to the dorms for a little… _privacy"_

"To hell with that! I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you! And what will Xander and Zoe think if we just vanish?"

"They can figure it out" He smirked. Suddenly hooking one arm under my legs and the other wrapping around my chest.

"Put me down ri-" Anything I was about to say was cut off as a sick feeling settled in my stomach as we moved past everything like a blur… Suddenly my back was pressed agiasnt something soft. My bed…. With Wally straddling my waist and leaning over me… His lips a breath away from mine. He grinned down at me twirling a piece of my hair in his fingers…

"I am _not_ amused West" I snarled.

"That's not my name" He whispered huskily his lips tickling my neck.

"What!?" I gasped at the contact of him suddenly _sucking_ in my neck. No doubt leaving his mark…..

"That's not my name…" He whispered again his lips trailing down my neck to my now suddenly exposed shoulder.

"Say my name Jinx…. Moan it…. I want to hear you _scream _it." I spoke slowly… His voice low and tainting, his tongue licking the space where my shoulder and neck meet.

I pushed hard against his chest, in an attempt to pry him off of me. Only to have one of his free hands grab my wrist and pin them above my head.

"_West!"_ I hissed. Only to shudder as his teeth grazed my skin, and his other hand that was in my hair to now trail up my shirt and have his fingers dance across my midriff.

"Wrong answer Jinxy" He teased bringing his soft lips up my neck to now nibble on my ear. I can't believe he was doing this… Why wasn't I hexing him? Why the hell was my heart racing and my skin anticipating his next touch…

"Do you want me to kiss you…." He smirked bringing his lips a fraction distance from my own. I could feel his hot breath against my face… His free hand left my shirt and began sneaking up my skirt… Rubbing my thigh causing a heat to emanate from my…. Lower regions.

"No…" I sighed, trying to force a cold tone but all that came out was a cross between a moan and a whisper.

"I think your lying Jinxy" His hand now was exploring further until I felt the heat turn into a burning fire of want….

"Say my name and I'll kiss you…." He whispered bring his lips close enough now to where I could feel them ever so slightly against my own. This made my body frantic… I tried to lean forward and claim them myself but West backed away teasing alight in his ocean blue eyes.

"Say my name first Jinx" I wanted to.. _God_ I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him and do so much more less innocent things. But if there was one thing I wasn't… It was someone to give in. So with as much control as I had.. Which was very little. I bashed my forehead against his causing him to leap off me in surprise.

"Not today _West!_ Now get out of my room" I smirked. Wally sighed and shook his head before pulling me to my feet and sighed in defeat.

"Okay Jinx… You win. I'll go… But it won't be for long Lucky… Because you're the only girl I want" And in a flash… No pun intended… He was gone. Leaving me to feel as if I lost something instead of winning it….

_The next day….._

I had thankfully avoided any awkward questions from Zoe, and had was leaving my room… Already dreading having Wally see me. God how could have I almost let what happen yesterday _happen…_

But to my surprise Wally wasn't there waiting for me outside my dorm room like he always was. Strange… But who needed him and his stupid clever hands anyway! The hands that had felt so good agiasnt my…. Oh God what was _wrong _with me. I shook my head deciding to take my leave to class. But as I turned the corner I saw the last thing I was expecting… Wally playing tonsil hockey with that annoying cheerleader from before… Marie, Miranda, whatever her name was. A strange burning anger built through me as I watched his hands that had touched my yesterday graze all over her body. I let out a small growl… Not that he would have noticed anyway with all the _distractions_ he was having.

I dashed back down the hall far away from Wally… the guy who had only last night said he only wanted me and his little blond tramp. Without thinking of what I was doing I had opicked up my phone and dialed a recently added number.

"Hello?" A voice came against my ear.

"Xander… This date. When and where?

**Dramatic cliff hanger! I might have to change the rating now 0-o sorry if I scarred any of you with my intimate writing…. And I promise the next chapter won't take as long! Know why?**

**Because I putting a hold on all my other flinx stories like, Queen of Halloween, Dream scape, and unwanted visitor and outing all focus into this story… And when this is finished I will move on and do the same thing with another flinx. **

**Well I am actually extremely proud of this chapter and hope it was worth the wait… Please review and I **_**promise**_** to update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok flinx lovers…. I'm sorry to say this but this story is officially on hiatus until summer. I am terribly sorry about this but right now my head is full of writers block, I have currently lost inspiration for this story, and I've been too depressed lately to write anything but heart wrenching angst stories which this one is not. Not to mention I never have the time with school and such to write :p But I promise you this **_**will **_**be finished. I promise to start this up again in summer and have this story finished before school comes back. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience and would like to make it up to you my fans. So since I have no time for these write now, everyone in a while I will post a flinx oneshot. Just give me your ideas for stories through review or pm and I'll try to write oneshots every now and then to ease the tension of this hiatus. Thanks for understanding…. Bloodyravenheart13, out.**


End file.
